


i would rather

by belindarimbi13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Depression, Romanticization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 01:52:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15719493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/belindarimbi13/pseuds/belindarimbi13
Summary: (c) belinda arimbi





	i would rather

**Author's Note:**

> (c) belinda arimbi

> _I used to think myself a mosaic, made it so romantic - how all my broken pieces somehow fit together, lit up a cathedral with my fuck ups_   
>  _& almost  & why, why, whys._
> 
> _I called it art, the way my depression & anxiety would touch each other _   
>  _in the dark and call it inspiration._
> 
> _I don’t find beauty in being broken anymore. I don’t want to mistake the storm for masterpiece._   
>  _I'd rather heal,_   
>  _I'd rather be unremarkable._
> 
> **\- Ari Eastman**

 

True that it's depression and frustration that makes my poetry fueled with feelings.

  
But,  
I'm tired to be associated  
with sadness and pains,  
with wounds and tears.

  
I'd rather write something  
that people can relate  
because it makes them happy,

  
that it amazes them  
enough for them to say:  
"I can relate, you give me hope for feeling like this again!"

  
It's not that I despise  
you cry and being angry  
with me and my poems.

  
It's that

  
I'd rather heal.

  
And I'd rather you do too.

  
–b, 24/07/18 03:24


End file.
